Heart Burn
by Akarui'sAngel
Summary: It all started with a job, now Natsu has left in order to find a woman who she believes can cure Lucy. But there's something the fire wizard's not telling anyone. His deep dark secret. Will he die because of this? Or can this woman save them both from Heart burn?


**Hi guys, trying something different. I'm a major FairyTail fan, and decided on writing my own FT Fanfics. Fingers cross you guys like it. I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Though I can tell you all now, I am a NALU fan. But I haven't decided yet where I'm going with this story yet, so hopefully it goes ok. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Heart Burn

Chapter One

 _That Strange Burning Feeling_

The sweet smell of cinnamon tickles my nose. The fresh scent of tea swarms me. We sat at the sugar sweet café after a restless job we had taken. We were exhausted after fighting the bandits in Flow Town. Who would have thought we would come back to this state? Happy seemed to be the only one intact as for me and the Salamander were bruised and battered from head to toe. I couldn't really complain, after all the reward was extremely well off. But here we were arguing as normal.

"You should have left me to do it!" Natsu pipes up, gulping down his pancakes. I laugh sarcastically at his comment. He couldn't take down those bandits on his own, besides we're a team!

"And what? I stand helplessly and watch from the side lines. I'm not weak!" I pout.

"Didn't say you was" he lifts his head up, frowning. I roll my eyes at him, sticking my folk into my own pancake. I wasn't exactly hungry, if anything I just wanted to go home and have a nice soak in the bath. Imagining the hot water made me quiver. My whole body hurt, my shoulders ached and my legs were slashed with marks from the bandits' weapons. I growl, wincing as I wriggle in my seat. I felt so uncomfortable and the pain was like someone had stabbed me in the back countless times.

"You're hurt, I told you to let me handle it" he frowns harder, leaning across the table to inspect my injures. I flush at this, watching as people began to stare. "Wendy should be back from her job with Erza soon. I'll get her to use healing magic" he tells me, throwing himself back down onto his chair.

"And Carla!" Happy announces. He licks his paws and chimes. "I think you two did great!" I smile at the warming gesture from the blue cat, as Natsu places his thumb up with a cheery grin.

"That's cause we're an awesome team!" Natsu shouts happily. "Now let's get back to Magnolia and get Lucy healed up!"

"What about you?" I question, rising from my seat. To this he shrugs, collecting his camping bag and tossing it over his shoulders.

"I heal quickly, this is nothing to what I'm use to" he smiles at me, waving Happy to his shoulder. "Let's go!"

We leave the café and head through the town of Flow. I smile proudly as the citizens thank us for locking up the bandits who ruined and stole from their homes. It gave me so much pride, knowing that I did this.

It had been years since I arrived at Fairytail and everyday was an adventure especially with Natsu and Happy.

I study them as I walk behind. Natsu's arms stretched over his back of his head as he stomps away with the chirpy blue exceed flying beside him. His pink hair still scruffy and spiky, just like normal thanks to my celestial spirit Cancer. His scarf waves loosely around his neck, this made me smile. Even though Igneel was now long gone, he never forgot about him. That scarf reminded him every day.

The only difference was his clothing. Virgo had the liberty of setting up matching clothing for myself, Natsu and Happy though the exceed refused it unlike the Dragon Slayer who wore it happily. It was similar to what he wore before. Again, it was a sleeveless waist coat, showing of his chest and abs but the colour fabric was a velvet purple, it sort of reminded me of the Grand Magic Games uniforms we wore, with white trimming. He still continued to wear his baggy trousers that reached his ankles and his sandals. But the look made him look more grown up, in fact rather charming. Purple was definitely a colour for him!

Then there was me. I had the same purple on my skirt and same on my boob tube top, with the white trimming. I also kept my silver belt, attaching my pouch of celestial spirts close to my side. My black long knee high boots were still with me on every adventure, they were the most comfortable pair of footwear I had. And my hair was up as normal, but longer and slightly wavy. Similar to my mother's. I smile warmly at the thought. My mother and father. It had been 4 years since my father had passed, and much longer for my mother. I sighed deeply, they would be proud of me and my decision. After all I was now a fairy from fairytail, one of the best apparently or that's what Erza and Mira started to blurt out. I blush, not only could I summon 3 celestial spirts, but the celestial spirit king himself. My own regret was Aquarius. I destroyed her key a few years ago to save my guild. I wish there was another way. But I know now that I am no longer a bother to her, besides she's thinking of me. Watching me from her world.

"We need to catch a train" Happy blurts, distracting my thoughts.

"Urgh…can we not walk?"

"Come on Natsu, if we walk it will take us days" the exceed mumbles. I agree. There was no way I was walking back to Magnolia, especially with my injuries. Though Natsu insisted on carrying me.

"I would rather get home by train" I whimper, rubbing my sore shoulders. My legs had already started to cramp up. But with a deep sigh, the salamander gave in.

"Fine" he growls with defeat. He lowers his head, a faint look stumbling on his cheeks. We're not even in the train station yet and he looks like he's going to puke!

We roll on to the station, hopping on the next train back to Magnolia. This one was posh, with blocked off suites and doors. The train hadn't even moved yet and already Natsu had his head shoved into the soft fabric seating crying frantically.

"You big baby" I snigger. "Might as well take a photo of this" I instantly reach into my bag, retrieving my mobile phone and aiming it directly at my pink haired friend. But seeing this, he shot up from his dying position and immediately pounces on me in attempt to grab my phone

"No way!" he yelps. I laugh as he jumps on top of me, snatching the phone from my hand. He misses, as I twist my phone behind my back, giggling. "You haven't got good reflexes" I snigger. Our playful moments were the best, and the one thing I liked about it, was he was careful. He knows full well I was in pain, as was he, but he was never forceful. Gently he tried to remove my phone from my hands, only for me to make eye contact deeply. His eyes were like coal. Grey but full of light.

It made me think. How did I get so lucky to get two amazing comrades? Natsu and Happy. A family that cared for me. Everything seemed perfect in my eyes.

We stayed like this for a few minutes. Not taking our eyes off each other. It was like, in a way he was searching for something in me. While I was watching his emotions flood from his orbs, a flame in my heart was enlightened. What was that feeling? My whole body went numb from his touch. My lips dry and my arms dragged.

"Come on Luce, give me the phone" Natsu whined, oblivious to my body's actions. He clasps my hands together gently, squeezing my bust in, to yank the phone from my bare hands. A blush creeps up on his face, but he shakes this away, feeling victorious with my phone in his hands.

"I win!"

"Yay, go Natsu" Happy joins in, his smile wider than before.

"Let's have a nose shall we?" the dragon slayer sniggers, unlocking the phone and strolling through the contents. There wasn't much on there, except pictures of us on most of our missions. He smirks at this, while showing Happy.

"You have a picture of me?" he wonders, glancing at the images.

"Well yeah" I shrug. What's his point?

"There's a lot of us together" he smiles, revealing one of me and Natsu on the beach with Happy catching fish in the background. I nod. "We're truly best friends aren't we?" to this I smile.

"Of course we are" I study him, as he curiously looks at the photos. Awing at each one, while I massage my leg. The pain felt like a trapped nerve, running all the way down to my toes. I wince, rubbing it gently only to catch his attention.

"Did I hurt you?"

"What? No" I shake my head, ignoring the frown he starts to pull. "It's been hurting since the café. But don't worry" I weakly smile, scrunching my face as it tenses up, followed by a muscle spasm.

"I wish there was something I could do" he sighs. "What about if I heat it up?" without another word, his fists turn into flames and my eyes widen in fear.

"NOT ON THE TRAIN YOU MORON! AND DEFINITELY NOT ON ME!" I snap, pushing him away. As I do this, my hand accidently swipes through his flames. Feeling the heat I cower, but confused as my hand wasn't burnt? Nor did I actually feel any pain. Confused by this, I stare at my hand and admire it. It was fine.

I look to Natsu but he doesn't seem bothered, in fact now he's back to his motion sickness position as the train finally begins to move.

"Are you ok Lucy?" Happy questions, witnessing the scene. I nod slowly, studying my hand with awe. Normally his flames would burn me or at least do some sort of damage, but this time I was completely untouched. Like I was immune to fire. But that's impossible. Isn't it?

The train continues to run along it's tracks. We had been on it for almost 2 hours, meaning we were almost home. Ah home. Magnolia, I sure did miss it. My apartment, my bed, the guild. I observe the view of the green hills from the window and smile.

My imagination went running wild, as I watch a Wendy, Erza and Gray run alongside the train waving at me. I'm amused by this, trailing into deep thought. I wonder what they would be doing right now, or how their job was really going.

I look back to Natsu and Happy who were both sleeping, snoring lightly. I'll rather them be asleep than throwing up all over me. I sit patiently, my hands resting in my lap. My bruises were coming up darker than I thought, especially on my legs. I wriggle my boots higher up, in hope to cover the marks only for someone to catch my eye. An old woman, dressed in a woolly sheepskin cloak curiously watches me as she passes the suite. I wonder idly, studying her features. She had dark brown eyes and long frail white hair. Her wrinkles were faint, but noticeable and her hands were delicate and fine.

She stops, her eyes catching mine. I freeze, biting my lip and turning away, only to nervously let out a whimper as she steps to the doorway of our suite.

"You're that pretty Fairy-Tail wizard" she exclaims. "The celestial wizard, yes?" I quickly nod, blushing by the fact that she noticed me.

"I watched you a few years back at the Grand Magic Games" she whispers. "You fought brilliantly. Shame about that dark guild though" I blush, recalling the event battle with me and Flare. "I'll say, my grandson loves you! He has all of your photos from that wizard magazine on his bedroom wall" I flush scarlet, not quite sure what to say. "You have a lovely smile, share it with the world" she looks further in and gleams brightly. "Oh you have a partner!"

"Oh no, he's not my-"

"He's the charming Salamander, you both make a fine couple" she grins, looking over at my flushed expression. "I saw the way he looks at you, I watch on the telly how he protects you. Such a gentleman"

"Wait, he's not-"

"Oh and that cat…an exceed" she beams at me, her eyes shining on Happy. "I had one once" she sighs, her bubbly attitude suddenly fading. "A lot's happened since then. But it was a pleasure to meet you Lucy"

I stop. She knew my name? I suppose that's due to her grandson. Quickly, she smiles wider, blushing before wandering off down the middle of the train hallway. I'm curious, sitting back in my seat. I felt something wasn't right? Slowly, I peek my head round the suite to catch her view. But surprised to see she's disappeared completely. WHAT THE HELL? She vanished!

I poke my head round further, glancing at the remainder of people sat in their suites. But none of them happened to be the woman.

"Lucy are you alright?"

"Happy! Did you see that woman?" I call out, flustered. It takes a moment for it to register to Happy, but he shakes his head, puzzled. Because of this, I explain the whole conversation, to which he smirks wide.

"You want a boyfriend Lucy!?" he teases, sniggering.

"NO!"

"Well you are getting old" he shrugs, smirking wider.

"I'm 19 not 50!" I snap. "Besides I've really…had any relationships" I admit sadly. This was true. Being locked in a mansion all your life, surrounded by butlers, maids and any other handy staff Father could get a hold of. I never once had a connection or even a romance. I remember my father popping up with an idea for me to marry into another wealthy family. But no way! For me it was about knowing there the one. Happy says nothing, feeling me go down a depressing path of my childhood to teens.

"Well you have me and Natsu now" he chimes.

"I do" as soon as I speak, something begins to bubble in my chest. Like the blood in my veins boiling up around my heart. A strange feeling, as I clutch my chest, realising one thing. My heart. It burns. I try and ignore it, shifting in my seat as Happy goes on.

"We trust you, you're like family!" he says.

"That's nice Happy"

"No really. We think you complete us" he grins wider, causing me to blink randomly. "And we know we can trust you with anything!"

"Really?"

"Yeah" he looks to the sleeping salamander and hushes close to me. "Like this one time, Lisanna asked Natsu to go on a date and he said no" I roll my eyes at this 'secret' and stare blankly. Why did I need or want to know that? "But when I asked him why he said no, he said he was waiting for something else"

"Something else?" Or someone else? I wonder at this, but clearly brush it over my head. I didn't want to know about his love life. We kept that separate. A blush creeps up onto my face. Why am I blushing? Why do I feel so warm? What's going on with my body?

My heart twists and burns, and I yelp loudly, holding my hand to my chest and panting hard. What was that? Again, it thumps, and I wince, clenching my hand to my ribcage. Happy watches this with disbelief, attempting to get close to inspect me.

"Lucy what's wrong?"

"M-My heart!" I cry out. I whimper, water building in my eyes as it heats up my blood. I felt like I could breathe fire. Like my heart was trying to wriggle free from the flames. I squeal loudly, instantly waking up Natsu from his slumber. His eyes wide and directly on me. It was like he had a sense, as he automatically rushed to my side and hovered his hand over mine that was squeezing my skin tightly.

"Luce-"

"My heart" I scream. It felt as if my heart was slowly burning away, tensing from the impact. It must have been from that bandit earlier. He must had done something to me.

"Hang on Luce" he looks around the suite for anything in particular that could help me, but there's nothing he could do. The pain gets stronger and before I could yet out another yelp, the old woman returns. She glances at us both, pain in her eyes. Natsu sees her as a threat and holds me in his arms while Happy stares at her with worry.

"Here" she tells us. She swoops something out of her hand and hands it to Natsu. "Blow your flames into it" she orders darkly. I'm confused as her attitude seems completely different to how she was with me. If anything she's angered by Natsu's presence.

"What? That's stupid!" Natsu snaps. "I thought you were here to help Lucy!" to this she frowns at him, her eyes darkening and mouth clenching.

"Blow your flames into the vile" she repeats, emotionlessly.

"Do it Natsu!" Happy orders, fearing my health. He growls in defeat, pressing his lips against the vile and blowing tiny baby flames into the glass tube, before placing his thumb over the top to keep them in.

"Now what?"

"Allow Lucy to eat it"

"WHAT?!" all three of us are gobsmacked by this woman's crazy ideas.

"No one can eat my flames! Except me!" He shouts, annoyed. "You're out of your mind!" he throws insults at the old woman, but does as he's told. He places the vile to my mouth and holds it up. The flames travel down, but I'm amazed as they don't burn my throat, in anything they sooth it. After the last flame, I close my lips together and touch them lightly with my hand, feeling the moving flames drop and circle my heart. My eyes widen, my nose flaring as smoke rushes out of my system. Natsu and Happy have their mouths dropped, as I glance up at them, feeling fine.

"It's gone" I'm sure of it. My heart no longer hurts.

"Are you sure?" Happy questions.

"Yeah, the burning feelings gone" I tell them.

"Well thanks lady…you really helped us out" Natsu turns to the woman, but stares blankly at the empty doorway. She disappeared again. What's that all about? "I don't understand…where she go?" he wonders, releasing me. He gets up to have a look around but soon realises the train is still moving. His eyes roll to the back of his head and his cheeks blow up with a green tinge.

"So…I ate your flames? Is that possible?" I touch my lips once more, not fully registering. Did that really happen? Am I in some sort of dream? I pinch myself. Yep I'm awake. I look to Happy, knowing there's no point talking to Natsu at this time. But even the flying exceed is dumbfounded.

"YOU ATE NATSU'S FLAMES!" he shouts.

"I did" I say puzzled.

"No one other than a dragon slayer can do that…are you a dragon slayer Lucy?" he wonders, tilting his head to inspect me.

"No. I didn't think it was possible either…but I'm alive"

"That lady creeps me out" he mumbles, "But she helped you so…" he shrugs. I sigh, picturing her in my mind. She looked familiar but where from? I couldn't think, but I'm sure it will come to me.

The train ride had finally come to a stop much to our pleasure. All three of us had a nap, all snuggled up on the carriage seating. My eyes fluttered open the moment I heard people leaving the train. I look around, smile at Happy and Natsu cuddled together beside me.

"Guys wake up, we're home" I call out, stirring Natsu.

"Hmm" his onyx eyes flicker at me, warmly greeting me.

"The train stopped"

"What?!" he's excited about this, pouncing up on his feet. He's back to his normal self again, clutching his hands into fists. I watch as Happy's sleepy slumber is disturbed.

"ITS STOPPED! WOO LET'S GET OFF THIS THING!" without another word, he grabs our things and darts out of the trains, leaving me and Happy who was still sleeping.

"Come here Happy" I pull him into my arms and snuggle him softly only hearing a sweet purr escape his lips. I smile, as much as the blue cat annoys me, like he said earlier, we're family. I grasp my backpack and belonging, knowing Natsu has taken most and step off the train. Now where did Natsu go? I look around the train stop but he's no longer in my sight.

I continue to walk on, the main street of Magnolia. The smell of home made me feel so relaxed. I was greeted by many of the shop owners and residents, who recognised me. But one in particular.

"Look, it's miss Lucy!" curious, I turn to the sound of my name. Lector was stood in the distance, with Sting, Yukino and Rogue. My eyes flash with excitement, running to greet them.

"Lucy!" They greet me. Yukino's smile widens, awing at my blue kitty in my arms. "Happy's worn out is he?" she giggles.

"Where's Salamander?" Rogue asks, keeping Frosch by his side. I shrug my shoulders, unsure on the answer. "We we're going to ask if you would like to come out for Yukino's birthday" he mumbles. My smile grows bigger.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!" this causes Yukino to blush. She looks over at Rogue and flushes by his glare. I'm wonder about this, but am taken off guard by Sting who continues to stare at me with deep confusion. I say nothing, but his eyes become intense.

"We'll let you know on the dates ok Lucy?" the celestial spirit whispers, as she swoops Frosch into her arms. I nod, watching them leave. I quickly do the same, but am grabbed on my arm, causing me to stop dead by my tracks. I look back, my eyes lost as Sting still holds my arm, worry in his own.

"Lucy" he starts. "I…" he pauses, losing his words. "It was good to see you. Pop round the guild sometime ok?" he flushes, and releases me. What was that about? I nod at this, saying nothing else.

I walk on, not noticing Happy now wide awake.

"I think he liiiiikes you!" he chuckles. I roll my eyes at this. But hesitate to look back. I can still feel his stare on me. Was he watching me? I wanted to look back, but I couldn't. It would be too weird right?

"Don't be silly Happy. He's just being friendly" I say.

"No, he likes you. I can tell. You wait till I tell Natsu!" he's happy about this, but I brush it off. Great not only will Happy be making fun of it, but then Natsu. I'll be known as the Sabretooth Sweetheart. Urgh!

I reach the guild, opening the door slowly. It was like I hadn't been away. Everyone was still so charming and delightful. Mira and Levy were the first to rush and greet me.

"Look at you! You poor thing, covered in bruises!" Mira cries out, she turns to look around the guild hall, most probably looking for Natsu. But it didn't seem like he was here. "Did he have you used as bait?" she asks, worryingly. I shrug.

"Something like that"

She scoffs at this, pulling me to a seat at the bar. Happy by this point had flew out of my arms, in search for his beloved Carla. Though it looked as if Erza and Wendy hadn't come back from their job either.

"Have a hot coco" Mira chirps. Levy sits beside me, inspecting my bruises. While Mira sets a cup of hot chocolate in front of me. The steam from the cup makes me think back to the train incident and I quickly gulp the hot chocolate down, causing both Mira and Levy to look at me wildly.

"Lucy! That was really hot! How did it not burn your throat?!" the blue haired girl squeals, her brown eyes open wide. I shrug at this. It didn't seem too hot to me? Otherwise I wouldn't have gulped it down.

"Oh yeah Lucy ate Natsu's flames!" Happy blurts out.

"WHAT?!" this causes the whole guild to stare at me in disbelief. Cana's the first to question, with some sick gross joke about it being somehow a sexual act. I fire back at her, after all know one's that dirty minded right?

"You can't be serious? What made you eat it?" Freed wonders, stepping to my side.

"Yeah, no one would dare to do such a thing" Max quotes, shaking his head.

"Well I say she's MAN enough for it, if she's still alive anyway" Elfman chuckles. I didn't have to say a word, luckily Happy had it covered, and explaining to the guild about the strange old woman who instructed Natsu do so. Everyone then starts to ask about this woman. But I quickly answer. "I don't know who she was, but she disappeared soon after"

"Doesn't seem right to me…are you sure you feel ok Lu?" Levy wonders. "I can ask Gajeel to take a look…he can sense things when it comes to Dragon Slayers" she adds. I shake my head.

"I feel perfectly fine" I shrug, besides my sores on my body, which somehow since the train ride began to heal up. It looked like I didn't need Wendy's healing magic after all.

"I suggest going to Porlyusica. Just to make sure Natsu's flames haven't consumed your body or damaged anything" Lisanna pipes up, slightly curious on the matter. She moves close to me and attempts to smile. "A Dragon Slayer's element can harm a normal wizard's body, especially from within. I'll get it checked out" she warns me.

"I'll go see her tomorrow. Right now I could do with a bath!" I state. "Thanks for the coco Mira!" I jump of my seat and charge to the door, with Happy begging to take him with me. "Come on then" he can sit and relax in the lounge for when Natsu comes. That's if he comes. He's been gone a while now, no one seems to know where he went either? I'm curious.

* * *

"So she'll be ok?" Natsu barks. He seemed flustered himself, but Porlyusica nods.

"It seems whatever that woman had told you to do, worked. She must be some sort of healer herself. Or had experience with Dragon Slayers. But I assure you, for now, she'll be ok" Natsu lets out a heavy sigh of relief. He hovers his hand over his heart and smiles, causing Porlyusica to watch him eagerly.

"I know you can't control it" she begins. "But it's best to stay away from her for now. Let her adjust. Or if anything, find this woman you spoke about. She may know the key" she drags her cloak with her to her desk, waiting for the Salamander to leave her hut. But he stays a little longer. His bottom lip quivers.

"S-stay away?" he mutters.

"You can do that can't you? Just until I can find out what's really going on" she swiftly moves her head, to look at him. He weakly nods.

"Good"

"But if she comes, you won't tell her will you?" he asks, fear draining his body. She shakes her head at this, standing still in front of him.

"Not if you don't want me to, however you should tell her" she says no more, indicating him to leave. He takes a deep breath, putting up a fake smile before jolting out the small hut in the forest.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks slowly on by. His mind thinking deeply. She was probably at the guild now with Happy, so he couldn't go there. He felt bad, because this meant he had to avoid his best friend, his team mate. But it was for the best. He couldn't cause her any more pain. It worried him.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll find out what's going on! Leave it to me" he says with determination.

"Leave what to you?" he swoops round, nervously smiling at Gray and Juvia who happened to be walking towards the guild, same as him. "What's up with you? You ill or something?" Gray questions him.

He mutters a 'no' in reply.

"Juvia didn't think Dragon Slayer's get ill" the water wizard pipes up.

"Well devil slayers do" Gray says, shrugging. "But then we're normal" he looks over at Natsu, expecting him to retaliate but he does nothing. He just continues to walk ahead. "Hey! Flame brain! I just insulted you and you're not doing anything about it?" he shouts out, disappointment in the Salamander's maturity.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I have to go…cya" the pink haired wizard waves to them both, running up the other way towards his house leaving both Gray and Juvia gobsmacked. What happened there? The ice wizard couldn't grasp it. Natsu Dragneel had missed the opportunity to fight with him. THEY ALWAYS FOUGHT? He knew now, something was up. It just meant going to the guild and questioning them with what they know. Did something happen when he and Lucy were on that bandit job? His eyes widened. LUCY! She's not hurt is she? Immediately he found himself running towards the guild hall, with his self proclaimed girlfriend following him. He panicked. Lucy was his close friend, maybe she was hurt, perhaps that's why he was lurking in the forest near Porlyusica's old hut. Maybe he wanted to see if she'll be ok? She was probably resting up in the infirmary. Either way, he had to make sure she was ok. She was like his young sister, the two were very close despite Juvia's disappointment.

"Guys, guys!" he calls, slamming into the doors of the guild. "Natsu's not himself…is Lucy here?" he's frantic, looking for the particular blonde.

"No, she left a while back with Happy. She was a bit sore from their last job, but she's doing ok" Mira mutters. "You said Natsu's not himself?" quickly changing the subject. But Juvia was the one to explain. She told them Natsu passed up a fight with Gray, even apologising to him about not taking his insult seriously.

"Are you sure it was Natsu?" Romeo cuts her off, smirking. "Natsu wouldn't never turn a fight down" he says proudly. But Gray shakes his head.

"It was definitely Natsu" he tells them.

"Oh, maybe it has something to do with the fire eating?" Lisanna wonders, as she sat beside Cana.

"Fire eating?" Juvia repeats.

"Yeah, Lucy somehow ate his flames? It's like she's immune to fire?" the drunken wizard mutters, as she gulps her own drink down. "She drank a hot cup of coco from Mira in one gulp, not complaining about the heat" she shrugs. "Maybe it wasn't hot?"

"It was!" Mira cries out. "I boiled it straight away!"

"Hmm…"

Gray stares.

"Lucy…ate flames from Natsu? WHY?!" he shouts, not fully understanding.

"Happy said it had something to do with her heart…like heart burn?" Macao pipes up, sipping his brew. "I think we should just leave it. Lucy's fine now right? So there's no harm done"

"But Pap! What if Lucy ends up really ill, or starts to consume Natsu's fire dragon slayer magic?" Romeo asks with worry. "That's probably why he's not feeling well?"

"I'll check up on her" all eyes fall on to Gajeel, who slowly walks in from his previous job with Pantherlily. "If she's consumed his Dragon Slayer Magic, I can sense it" he shrugs. "But I doubt it, it's not really possible for a wizard to possess it. Only other Dragon Slayers can take it. Hence why I can do shadow and Natsu do lightening" he explains.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about" Lily reassures them.

"Check up on Natsu too" Lisanna suggests. "If he's not himself, it may not be a good thing"

"Anything else to add to my list?" Gajeel grumbles.

"Take me along with you!" Levy screams from the stairs. She shuffles down the steps holding books in her hands. "I was in the library researching about Dragon Slayer Magic…I want to ask Lu a few questions"

"Fine"

* * *

I awoke with Happy sleeping soundly beside me. I woke up in a good mood, so this once I decided not to kick him out of my bed. But I was surprised not to see Natsu about. Even if he hasn't kicked me out of the bed, he's lurking on the armchair or sofa. I sit up and search the room, saddened by this.

He's normally here, greeting me morning and offering a job to go on. It was weird, he normally doesn't leave Happy alone either? If one's here, the other isn't far away.

"Natsu?" I whisper, hoping he's either in the bathroom or lurking in the kitchen. I creep out of my bed and scan my rooms. No sign of the pink haired fool anywhere. Hm? Interesting…perhaps he woke up early and went to get a job? Or maybe he didn't come over at all?

I sigh deeply.

I felt a bit let down by this.

But at least it means I can shower and eat breakfast in peace. I glance over to Happy whose snoring softly. Well, for a bit anyway.

I grab my robe and trot into the shower, turning it on and allowing the hot water run down my body. After my bath last night, this shower was just a refresher. What would I do without baths and showers? I cringe at the thought of it. I'll be greasy, dirty and smelly. YUCK!

 _Knock, knock!_

Are my ears deceiving me? I smile wide, jumping out and wrapping a towel around me before running to the door. Natsu's finally using the door! What possessed him to do such a thing! But at least he's here, that's the main thing. After all I began to worry.

I unlock the door, opening it wide with my eyes bright and smile wide, only to drop at the sight of Gajeel, Levy and Lily. I blush red, tightening my towel around me as I let them in and shut the door behind them.

"Um…to what do I owe the pleasure?" I mumble, watching as Gajeel sniffs the room.

"Smells like Natsu, Lucy and Happy in here" he groans, observing my apartment. I look at him with the obvious look. Well, I do live here? And Natsu and Happy seem to be the ones always here? Besides…why was he sniffing my apartment for anyway!

"Sorry to burst in like this Lu" Levy mutters softly, "Get changed and then we'll talk" I frown, quickly grabbing my original blue outfit and changing in the bathroom. I'm eager to know what's going on, so I change quickly. Reappearing in my front room. Happy is now awake, to which I'm annoyed about. I hope they didn't wake him.

Now I feel like a protective mother?

"So…" I start. "What's going on?"

"Gajeel wants to check you?" Lily blurts out. I frown harder, looking at the dark black haired slayer wizard.

"Stand still bunny girl, I want to observe you" he snarls. I remain still, looking at Happy and Levy nervously as he begins to sniff me all around. His eyes feel deep on my skin. NO ONE SAID WHY HE'S DOING THIS?! "You smell like Natsu all over" he groans. I flush at this.

"Well I haven't seen him since yesterday" I admit sadly.

"But you ate his flames yesterday?" Lily wonders. Oh that's what this is about! Why couldn't they just say that at the beginning? I nod, shrugging. What's wrong with it?

"You don't have any Dragon Slayer Magic…but something does feel odd about you?" Gajeel wonders. "I can't pick up on it. I can't even smell your own scent on you!"

"Lu, I was reading about Natsu's magic. It's impossible for someone without the Lost magic to actually consume that slayer's magic. But however it has happened once before!" Levy explains. I stare, nodding for her to continue.

"A water slayer dragon slayer named Aki, he was really powerful. A woman, no one knows who was dying, it has something to do with her heart. Aki saved her by allowing her to drink his water when he performed water dragon roar. Because of this, she lived. But it doesn't exactly say what happened to them afterwards"

"That's cause a page is missing" Happy points out. "Someone's ripped it out"

"So someone in the guild must know what happened?" Lily pipes up. "For all we know, they could have both died from the strange connection"

I look at the fairytail wizards with puzzlement. Are they really going into great detail about me eating Natsu's stupid fire?

"Guys, I'm fine…really" I say.

"Yeah you are, but Natsu's not himself. He didn't even come to the guild hall this morning" Levy tells me. "Normally he brags about how he kicked you out your own bed or ate your food…but he hasn't been seen since he declined a fight with Gray" she explains with worry. I gape at her.

"Natsu? He didn't fight Gray?"

They shake their heads. This makes me look to Happy, who frowns back. Something's not right. I had to find him and see if he was ok. If it means him giving me his flame causes him to give up his life, I have to do something! I can't let him die because of me!

"I need to find him, come on Happy!" I shout. I clutch my keys and race out the door, knowing that Levy would close up the apartment behind me.

"Will Natsu be ok Lucy?" Happy whimpers as we rush to his house.

"I don't know. But I'm not letting him die because of me. I'll find a way, even if it means me to die" I sniffle. We race down the streets of Magnolia, early in the morning people are watching us. But I ignore that, passing the guild hall to Happy and Natsu's house only to catch a glimpse of the dragon slayer inside the guild hall talking to Mira. I stop, Happy slamming into the back of me from my sudden stop. I eye him, he's carrying a bag over his shoulder. His he planning on going somewhere?

I run in, a smile on my face as I enter.

"Natsu!" I cheer. I run to hug him but he turns away, avoiding eye contact with me. "Hey…what's wrong?"

He ignores me, slapping his hand softly on the bar.

"Thanks Mira, I'll see you when I get back" he says calmly. I look to Mira instantly, frowning lightly as he passes me as if I was a complete ghost.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I shout to him, feeling hurt from his ignorant actions. He pauses, not looking back at me. This makes the whole guild turn to look at us and the tension grows. I shake, not sure what to expect next. "What's wrong with you?" I step towards him, but it's like he can feel my presence. "Have I done something to upset you Natsu?" I ask politely, trying to cheer him up. "Because if so I'm sorry, I'll make up for it. I'll cook you your favourite fire chicken!" I smile, that normally does the trick if he's down and sad. But this didn't work. His arrogant attitude annoys me as he says nothing, but walks away from the guild and out the door. Leaving me hanging. Happy's eyes widen, but I'm not stopping there. I chase him, stopping outside the guild as he continues to walk off.

"HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" I snap. "Where are you going? Why haven't you offered me and Happy to come with you? I thought we're a team?" I shout to him. "NATTTTSU!"

He doesn't look back at me. Blood boils in my body, flames burning in my eyes. What's happening to me?

"FINE! LEAVE YOU COWARD! DON'T EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE YOUR ATTTUTIDE!" I shout, fire raging from my skin.

"LUCY!" Happy screams out. I drop to my knees. This power? It's Natsu's not mine? I stare at my hands, flames surrounding them like a protective layer. I scream at this, catching a glimpse of Natsu turning to look back at me. He was crying! WAIT WHY'S HE CRYING? HE DID THIS TO ME? HE THINKS IT'S HIS FAULT?

"Lucy, quick…someone…" Mira jumps to my side, frightened to touch me. But once Natsu is no longer in my sights, the fire disappears leaving smoke.

"What the hell happened?"

"I…don't…know"

It hurt him.

He's damaged one of his best friends. He didn't know what was going to happen to her? And it frightened him to know what she would become. It was weird though for him. Seeing fire on her body, raging like him, it reminded him of the day they were attacked by Kain and his magical doll. He remembered her tears when she was repeatedly crushed against the ground in front of him. She couldn't leave him. That's what she said. And yet here he was, leaving her.

"Happy…"

"Natsu, why are you leaving her? Where are we going?" he flies beside him, worried.

"You need to stay here" he tells him. "I need you to stay and look after Lucy"

"But Natsu-"

"I need you to do this for me Happy. I'll be back when I can find that woman and get a cure for her. Just tell her I'm sorry ok?" a tear falls from his eye, but he avoids Happy from seeing it.

"O…kay Natsu. As long you know what you're doing"

"I do"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes or for it being so long. I really got caught up in the moment.**


End file.
